Twin Instinct
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: The twins have always struggled to tell each other how they felt. That's where Lincoln and Ronnie Anne come in.


**A/N Well guys, after the last two one-shots hinted at this being a thing, people actually started requesting it, and by that I mean like two people. Anyways, stuff for the week got done so I thought, why not, lets write it. I hope you enjoy!**

"Ahh mornings in the Loud House." Lincoln starts, "for some, like Leni, morning is awesome."

The older girl walks in, her long blonde hair sparkling in the morning sun. No doubt she had woken up early to get ready.

"While for others, like yours truly, mornings are a hassle that we'd rather not deal with." That's when Lynn walks in; unsurprisingly she is mess, with her hair wadded up and visible bags under her eyes.

"Coffee..." She moans, so Lincoln steps aside. Then he turns and walks over to the kiddie table.

*Yawn* "Good Morning everyone!" The young boy goes. Only to find Lola and Lana being uncharacteristically quiet. Well that, as well as Lana in a cute blue dress and Lola in one of Lana's overalls.

"Hey Lana, Lola." He asks, "you two ok?"

The twins look up at him, before turning to each other and looking away, their blushes noticeable to their brother.

"Ok, what's wrong with you two?" He asks with a tone of concern in his voice, "You two are usually at each other's throats!"

"Oh Nothing!" Lola says with a large smile.

"Ok then..." The boy responds, though he doesn't let his suspicions go.

He quickly drinks his coffee and devours his breakfast, before walking away with, "Ok then, if you need my help, I'll be in my room. Ya know..."

But he stops himself and instead heads up in silence.

A few moments of nerve-wracking silence pass at the kiddie table.

Suddenly, Lola jumps up and runs after their brother, while Lana jumps up and runs outside.

It's been ten minutes and I can tell that today is going to be a really loud day.

"Lincoln! I think I need to tell Lana the truth!" Lola shouts as she bursts into her brother's room.

"About what?" The boy asks, before carefully maneuvering to get out of his bed.

The bed sheets covering his body falls to the ground, revealing that he was in his underwear… and that those also happened to have a wet spot on the crotch.

"Were you…" Lola points at the stained underwear, "Peeing your pants?

Lincoln's face goes flush with embarrassment, "Oh uhh," He quickly scans his room, before grabbing a bottle with an attached funnel, "I was just testing out my tinkle tube!"

His face goes red as he continues, "Because I like to be comfortable when reading comics remember!"

Lola looks at him suspiciously for a moment before sighing and jumping on the bed. Despite the fact she felt something sticky on the sheets, she curls up into a ball and says, this morning, Lana and I well…"

The boy tilts his head in confusion, "What did you two do?"

Lola then responds with a regretful tone, "Well a few minutes ago we..."

Meanwhile…

"Ronnie! Bobby! Anyone! Open up!" Lana shouts as she bangs against the wooden door.

After a few minutes of throwing her fists against the wooden door later, Ronnie Anne opens the door… only for Lana to accidentally hit her in the face.

The six-year-old immediately reacts by pulling and apologizing, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ronnie Anne!"

She rubs her nose for a moment, before looking at Lana and proceeding to slam the door in her face.

"Please Ronnie Anne! I'm sorry!" She shouts, "I really need your help!" The older girl pauses for a moment, before responding, "What do you want?"

Tears start to fill her eyes, "I need help with my sister!"

"Yeah and? I don't even know you!" She responds from behind the door, "What could I possibly do? Heck, who are you anyway?"

"I'm one of Lincoln's sisters!" Lana responds, her voice getting more desperate, "Please, I need help... I don't know what to do!"

*Click* The door goes, before Ronnie Anne opens the door and motions for the girl to come inside. "Look, I'm only doing this because if I don't Lincoln will never let me hear the end of it."

Through tear-filled eyes, Lana smiles and comes inside the girl's home.

"So what's the problem between you and your sister?" Ronnie Anne asks as she jumps in her nearby chair.

Lana rubs the back of her head, "I love my twin…"

"Yeah, I know, you're family-"

"No, I mean I'm in love with her!"

Ronnie Anne sits there, paralyzed with shock for a short moment, before regaining her bearing and going, "I'm going to need a root beer for this aren't I?"

Lana nods, and Ronnie Anne sighs, "Ok then, give me a second."

Then she gets up, goes into the nearby kitchen, and comes back with a can of Dug Root Beer. "Ok, tell me what happened that got you coming here."

30 minutes earlier…

Lola and Lana were quietly sitting on their beds getting ready for the day as usual.

"Hey Lana!" Lola said, "Which dress do you think I should wear?!"

Lana responded by chuckling, while Lola continued, "Pink or Salmon?"

"Well sis, since I can't tell the difference, how about the salmon?" Lana responded, while walking over to her sister, revealing that she was wearing a set of clean overalls rather than her usual set. "Though, I would prefer a blue one."

"Hmm," Lola went, before digging through her closet and pulling out a blue dress, perfect for Lana's size, "You mean like this?"

"Yeah." She responded, while taking it in her hands, "Heh, ya know, I like wearing dresses more than I let on."

"And I like your overalls more than I'd like to admit." Lola replied, before immediately slapping her mouth shut.

Lana chuckled, before going into her own closet and pulling out another set of her overalls. "How about I try on this dress while you try on these on?" Then she handed the clothing to her sister.

"Well, we've got time before breakfast... why not, let's do it!"

A few minutes later they were wearing each other's clothing. Lana though, felt a bit constricted in the dress, while Lola was rather comfortable in the overalls.

"Wow, you really look good in a dress." Lola's jaws dropped after she sees her twin, who usually wouldn't be found dead in a dress standing in a blue pageant gown.

Lana's response was equally surprised, "I can say the same about you Lola…" then she pulls at the dress' bottom, "though I wish it wasn't so tight around the toushie."

Then, their eyes met, and before they new it, they grabbed onto each other and pulled together in a kiss.

When they finally realized what was going on, they broke it together before sitting on the floor apart in silence.

They both sighed, before simultaneously saying, "Let's go downstairs for breakfast."

* * *

"And that's why I came up here Lincoln!" Lola says as she drops her back to the bed, "I think have feelings for Lana! Can you please help me?!"

"Wow, you're the third sister this week to ask me to help them get with another sister." Lincoln chuckles before answering, "Sure, I'll help you Lola. It's the least I can do."

Then he shivers; probably thinking of what Lola would do to him if he didn't help her.

"Great!" She responds, before running out the door. Leaving Lincoln with a confused look on his face. Some crashing and a banjo note later, Lola comes back in, with Luna in tow.

"Umm, what…" He goes, "Why'd you drag Luna here?"

Lola motions to Luna, "Luna here promised to help me with Lana as long as I helped her with Leni, remember?"

The older girl rubs the back of her head in surprise, "Yeah…" Before regaining her composure, "So what do you need sis?"

She thinks for a moment, "I need a song that could dazzle Lana! Think you can do it?"

"Is AC/DC on a highway to hell?!" She responds as she moves the guitar from her back to its ready position in front.

Both Lincoln and Lola tilt their heads in confusion, so Luna just nods and shouts, "Yeah!" Before running back to her room, before the sounds of an acoustic guitar being mashed with an electric beat start emanating.

The boy thinks for a moment, "Ok Lola, I-" But before he can finish a thought, his phone goes off.

"Hey Lincoln," Ronnie Anne goes, "Lana's here, do you have Lola?"

The boy looks at his sister, "Yeah, she's here, why?"

"Oh no reason." She says aloud, before whispering in the mic, "She has a crush on Lola!"

"Really? Ok…" That's when an idea came to the boy, "Ronnie Anne! I know just what to do!" Then he motions at Lola to leave the room, which she does.

"Ok, I need you to bring Lana to Jean-Juan's French-Mex Buffet!"

"Let me guess," Ronnie says before whispering in the mic, "Lola likes her back?"

"Yeah, she's still in that blue dress right? I'll send Luan over to help her out for the date."

Ronnie Responds, "Yep, ok, I'll see her then. See ya Linc!"

"Here we go again!" Lincoln declares before running into Luan and Luna's room.

Later…

"Ok Lola, this is your chance with Lana." Lincoln declares, while making sure the overalls fit nicely around her petite body. "Just relax and everything will be fine ok?"

Lola nods, "Thanks Lincoln." Before turning to Luna, "And thanks for your help Luna."

The purple girl shakes her head, "No worries sis, the band guys here owed me a favor, so I cashed it in, they'll play your song when it's time."

Meanwhile, on Ronnie Anne's side she was adjusting Lana's blue dress, "Ok then, that should do it!"

"Thanks for the help Ronnie Anne." Lana says, while checking to make sure her tools wouldn't fall out… hey! You with dirty minds, that's not what I meant! Crap, as your narrator, I apologize for my questionable word choice…

"And thanks for your help too Luan." She then pulls out a piece of paper, "These jokes are sure to get her to laugh."

"No problem, you helped me, now I'll help you." The yellow girl points at the waiting Lola, "Just remember, be yourself and don't be afraid to go all out for her!"

With dual nods, the twins turn to each other, before walking over to the table.

And with that the date was on!

"Hey Lola." Lana said with a hint of blush on her face.

"Hey Lana, you look great in the blue dress."

Lana couldn't help but blush more. "Hey Lola, what do you mix a harp and some loons?"

"What do you get?"

"A harpoon!"

And Lola can't help but chuckle at Lana's horrible pun, "I have to admit, that wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, Luan helped me with it!"

"Well then I guess I should show you what Luna helped me make for you!" Then she turns and points at the waiting Luna, "Hit it girl!"

And with that, Luna clicks her sticks three times before leading the band with, surprisingly enough, a drum solo.

Lola then climbs on the table and starts to sing, "I remember the time I first set my eyes on yours! How it filled me with joy when I was close to you!"

Then she offers her hand to her sister. "Oh Lana, I love you!"

And without any prompt, Lana begins to sing as well! "Oh Lola, despite all of our differences, I can't help but love you. When you're near I feel whole!"

"Oh Lana."

"Oh Lola."

And with that, the twins begin to dance together, with the looks of longing filling their eyes.

After a few minutes, they end their song with a single, long kiss.

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne Nudges Lincoln, right before grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss as well.

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 12-9-19-1, 12-21-3-25 1-14-4 12-9-12-25 23-9-12-12 8-1-22-5 4-1-20-5-19 20-15-15

4-15-5-19 1-14-25-15-14-5 1-3-20-21-1-12-12-25 19-15-12-22-5 20-8-5-19-5?

9-6 25-15-21 4-9-4 3-15-13-13-5-14-20, "9 12-9-11-5 2-21-20-20-5-18"

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, feel free to request story ideas and send challenges and prompts you would like to do!**


End file.
